Say What Now!
by kyekye
Summary: kag & the gang are traveling in search of the once again shattered shikon following a rumor that a demon is killing all that has jewel shards and is collect them for her selfShippo is acting weird when ever some one mentions the demon &hold kag tightly R
1. Chapter 1

Key key- hi all a new story is now out

summary- kagome and the gang are traveling in search of the once again shattered shikon jewel following a rumor that a demonist is killing all that has jewel shards and is collecting them for her self. Shippo is acting weird when ever some one mentions the demonist and clings onto Kagome more often what will happen dont ask me i dont even know yet

"uhuhuh" talking

_thinking_

**other persons in head**

"Inuyasha I know you want to catch this demon but if the rest of us dont get some rest we will be of no help in the battle if this demon has as many shards as the priest said so please please let us take a break " Kagome begs cluching her side

Inuyasha looks back at her weary face and flush cheeks and was about to cave when her sent was brought to his nose a light blush reaches his cheeks when the sent of her heat cycle reaches his nose "Uh no this area is not safe to make camp"

"Hey it's not problem Inuyasha I can put up a barrier around the clearing " Kagome says Smileing softly to Inuyasha causeing the almost unoticeable blush on his cheeks to darken

"Keh"

"Thanks Inuyasha whew I really needed a break I probally couldn't have lasted much longer at this rate " Kagome says sitting down with a sigh

"Kagome?" A small timid voice calls out

Kagome looks down to see Shippo the adorable little fox kit she adopted as her little brother ( Ha I bet you thought I was going to put son well I was but there is a really good reason I didn't do that)

"yes Shippo?"

"Can I sit in your lap?" he asks looking around nervously

"Sure Shippo just be carefull I'm cramping a little "

Shippo nods and climes in Kagome's lap curling up like a cat as Kagome leans aganist a tree with a sigh and a grump

_I should tell them but if I do they will hate me oh father what should I do I dont want them to hate me I dont think I could take it if Kagome turned me away _

**She wont turn you away Kit**

_What who are you?_

**I'm your father Shippo. **

_Dad? Were are you? I thought you were dead._

**I am .**

_Then how are you speaking with me?_

**I am not staying Shippo I have been sent here to put your fears to rest and let you know that its ok to tell the young miko who you are she will accept you no matter what.**

_How do you know?_

**Has she turned any one away so far?**

_No but..._

**Then you**__**have nothing to worry about. **

_Ok I'll tell Kagome but what about the others? They_ _may never trust me again._

**The demon slayer and the monk will more than likely under stand but the hanyou not so much.**

_I can live with that ._

**Good now Shippo I have to go.**

_No dont go_

**Shippo I'm allways looking over you but im not alive any more the Kamis alowed me this one chance to talk to you then I have to go**

_But I need you_

**No you dont look around you kit you have every thing you need and more right there**

_But_

**No buts Shippo now I have to go **

_All right Ill miss you father _

**Ill miss you to Shippo **

Shippo is brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his head he looks up to see Kagome with a concerned look in her eyes "Shippo are you all right? I called you like five times and you didn't anwser me. "

"I'm all right Kagome I was just thinking."

"Really what about?"

"Uh...sigh Kagome everyone " Shippo starts gaining the attention of every one in the clearing "I need to tell you some thing something really important ...I would have told you sooner but I wasn't sure how you would react to the fact that it could put all of your lives in danger..."

"Shippo I'm sure what ever it is it cant be that bad" Sango says polishing her Hiraikotsu

"Well..." Shippo starts but is cut off by Miroku

"I mean really what could out dearest friend Shippo have to say thats so important ...say Shippo did you meet a new girl? If so does she have a beautiful older sister?"

Sango hits mirkou atop his head "Shippo please continue"

Kagome looks down at Shippo her brown eyes still full of worry for the little fox and anoyance at a certian Hanyou whs name will not be mentioned stareing at her with a weird gleem in his eye

"I havn't been completely honest with you all about who I am well with the exception of Kilala of course " Said neko looks up at shippo as to say are you sure you want to do this now?

"What do you mean shippo?" Kagome asks

"Kagome I should have told you when you decided to take me in and protect me who I was "

"OUT WITH IT RUNT!!!!" Inuyasha yells

"Im not just a random Kitizune who's father was killed for the shikon no tama I'm...."

"Hold that thought Shippo I sence a very powerfull demonic aura with a very large amount of shikon jewels " Kagome says standing up suddenly aiming her bow A large blast of demonic power explodes in front of her filling the air with smoke when the smoke clears a demonest with cream colored hair and filimar green eyes that were tented red in her rage pointed ears and a sliky cream colored tail wearing a out fit similar to Shippo only no fur vest and every thing was black

"YOU HAVE JEWELS ?" She asks her beast clearly talking for her

Kagome looks her dead in the eyes "Yeah we do and I happen to know you do to so hand them over or eles we will have to make you"

"YOU KILL MATE?"

"Kill mate?" Kagome asks her head tilted to the side

"MATE DEAD KIT MISSING? JEWEL CLUE. YOU KILL MATE? "

"We have no idea who your mate is" Kagome says the female demon aparently didn't like Kagome's anwser and growled loudly grabbing her by the throat cutting off her air supply

"STOP!!!!!!"

Every one turns to were the voice came from and was shocked to find that it came from Shippo who had tears running down his face

"S..Shippo?" Kagome says gasping for air

Shippo ignores Kagome which shocked every one and walked up to the female Kitzune "Let her go please please let her go"

The Kitizune looks down at shippo and drops Kagome to the ground only to pick up Shippo and start sniffing him

"Shippo!!" Kagome cries out in worry

"YOU KIT SAFE?"

"Yes i'm fine" Shippo says in a cracked voice

The red fades from the woman's eyes and she cuddles Shippo to her chest "I was so worried about you when I saw your fathers last fox fire I knew he died protecting you and I was furious but when your fox fire didn't show up I became worried and I searched for you but couldn't find you only drops of your blood whoch sent me into a blood lust killing all who had shikon shards cause i'm positive thats what he was kill for."

"Yeah he was killed by the thunder brothers for his shard and fur " Shippo says sadly

The womans eyes flash red but she shakes her head to clear it before looking down at Shippo "Come we must avenge your father "

"Thats not needed" Shippo says biteing on his lower lip a habbit he gained from being near Kagome to long

"eh?" The demonist asks

"Kagome and Inuyasha helped me avenge father the thunder brothers are dead" Shippo explains the demonist opens her mouth to responf but Kagome cuts her off.

"Uh Shippo who is this woman?" Kagome asks still a bit wary of the demon though Shippo seemed to know her really well

Shippo scratches the back of his head for what felt like the hundred time that day "Well this all goes back to what I was saying eariler but before I tell you that this is my mother... Ruri."

The clearing goes deathly quiet "Y..Your mother? But I thought you were an orphan?" Kagome Asks sadly

"No " Shippo says distracted when his fox like nature kicks in when his mother's tail sweeps infront of him

"Oh ...If you'll excuse me " Kagome walks off quickly leaveing a confused fox demon four concerned eyes and a distracted kit

"Poor Kagome" Sango says sitting down again now that there was no danger

"Yeah I fell bad for the poor girl." Miroku says

"Mew"

"Keh"

"What's going on?" Ruri asks Sango

"When you leave Shippo is leaveing with you correct?" Sango asks

"Yes but what does that have to do with any thing ?"

"Not to long ago Kagome's birth family died her grand father from old age her mother from sickness and her little brother was killed the only thing any one found of him was a finger and a leg...She took it real hard she didn't eat she didn't sleep she even tryed to kill her self after we killed Naraku...The only thing that kept her going was Shippo... Shippo was there to comfort her in a way none of the rest of us could soon she came to see him as her little brother...She was finally able to be a big sister to be able to protect some one have some one come to her when they were being picked on by a certian some one" Sango Says sending a glance towards Inuyasha

"Heh" Inuyasha says softly remembering how broken Kagome was

"So this Kagome looks to my son as a brother?"

"Listen lady I know your Shippo's mother an all but heres the thing if it wasn't for Kagome Shippo wouldn't have been here with us cause at the time I could care less about the little runt I wanted to leave him" Inuyasha says with a grunt

Ruri growls at this but is stoped by Miroku putting his hand on her shoulder in a non perverted way for once (mostly because she could kill him at any given moment) "Please ignore Inuyasha what were trying to say is that if you take Shippo away Kagome will most likely die in her greiff of loseing another family member."

A thick silence covers the group Ruri stands up suddenly and walks in the direction Kagome went she walks for about 10 min until she sees Kagome sitting on the edge of a cliff her legs hanging over the side

"What do you want?" Kagome asks softly

Ruri sits down next to kagome and looks into the distance "I want to thank you"

"For what I haven't done any thing ?"

"You saved my son"

"Oh"

"Thats why I want to thank you "

"Well your welcome but w..when you t..t..take him .a...a..way can you promise me you'll let him visit " Kagome says truning to Ruri her eyes glistining with unshed tears

"Here" Ruri says ignoreing her request in favor of handing over her jewel shards Kagome gasps it was a little over half of the jewel Kagome takes her jewel shards out of the jar around her kneck anf forces her energy into the jewel melding the jewel to gether once she was done she could tell that maybe about 10 shards were missing

"Thanks ?"

"It was nothing your friends told me what happend to your family and why your so attached to Shippo and vice versa"

"oh " Kagome says her eyes distant and she turns back towards the sky seeing the faces of her family members in the clouds

"You know killing your self isn't going to solve any thing "

"I know... I wasn't.... I have to stay alive to restore the shikon jewel and finally destroy it for ever "

"Is that the only reason your living? "

"What other reaseon do I have? My family is dead Inuyasha's got Kikyo Sango and Miroku are sure to end up together and start a family and now Shippo has you once the jewel is destroyed what use do I have to any one?"

"..."

"See not even you can give me an anwser sigh lets get back to the group before every one starts to worry"

"Very well"

Ruri and Kagome stand up dusting the dirt off of there clothes and walks back tothe others in silence by the time they make it back it was dark end every one had settled down or the night Kagome walked over to her sleeping bag and went to sleep with out a look to any one Shippo stood off to the side torn as to who he wanted to sleep with his mother or Kagome

"Kit?"

"Yes mother? "

"I want you to stay with this group for a little while longer"

"Really why?" Shippo asks jumping into Ruri's lap

"I'm leaveing in the morning and will be gone for 1 month "

"1 month why?"

"Let me finish Kit I will not really be gone I will be in the shadows keeping an eye on Kagome"

"You mean your gonna...."

"Yes now come here I wish to sleep with my Kit"

Shippo cuddles himself in his mother's stomach takeing in her sent alowing it to lure him into a calming sleep Ruri looks down at Shippo and smiles she then looks at Kagome

_Kagome lets see if your worthy of my gift _

key key- hi all you lovely readers reviewers and ugly family members hope you like this one I worked really hard on it and lookie lookie no song ha ha I have the next few chappies typed up so i'm only asking for five maybe six reviews before I post the next chappie if I dont then I will think you dont like it and delete he whole thing kay so please review

/


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note

Hello people how are you I Hope you are all enjoying this story and I'm sorry to say that i'm not going to be able to up date for a while i'm on here sneeking to up load this right now cause my parents are buckling down on me right now when there not home though I will sneek and try to type a little bit for each chappie for every story and once I finish I'll up load it ok so be ont the look out and remember I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry please dont give up on me

with lots of love

Kyekye


	3. Chapter 3

Key, key - hey i'm really upset I only got one review but one is better than none i guess please review

Last time-

"Kit?"

"Yes mother?"

"I want you to stay with this group for a little while longer"

"Really why?" Shippo asks jumping into Ruri's lap

"I'm leaving in the morning and will be gone for 1 month"

"1 month why?"

"Let me finish Kit I will not really be gone I will be in the shadows keeping an eye on Kagome"

"You mean you're gonna...."

"Yes now come here I wish to sleep with my Kit"

Shippo cuddles himself in his mother's stomach taking in her sent allowing it to lure him into a calming sleep Ruri looks down at Shippo and smiles she then looks at Kagome

_Kagome lets see if your worthy of my gift _

Now -

The group wakes up to see Ruri kissing the top of Shippo's head "Ruri what's going on?" Kagome asks in her now dead pan voice making all around her flinch,

"Well you see I have some important matters to attend to and I will be gone for one month maybe longer I'm not sure so because I know my Kit is in good hands I'm leaving him here with you that is if that's all right?"

"Oh yes that's fine!!" Kagome yells in her usual happy voice her brown eyes lighting up again.

"Keh and I thought we were finally getting rid of the pest" Inuyasha says grunting

Kagome glares at Inuyasha anger quickly replacing the happiness in her eyes "Inuyasha?" Kagome asks softly

"What?"

"SIT BOY!!! LEAVE SHIPPO ALONE" Kagome steps on Inuyasha head for good measure and turns around smiling brightly "don't worry Ruri we'll be more than happy to take care of Shippo"

Ruri sweat drops at Kagome's sudden change in emotions and if she couldn't smell other wise she would have sworn the girl was pregnant

_I'd hate to see what she's like when she does get pregnant ... but I would like to see the guy who can put up with it _

"That's all I ask well I will see you all when I see you good bye" Ruri yells disappearing in a puff of smoke

"Kagome?" Shippo asks pulling on Kagome's shirt sleeve gently

"Yes Shippo?"

"Are you mad at me?"

Kagome knells down so that she was eye level with Shippo "Of course not Shippo what made you think that?"

"You didn't say good night to me last night and you wouldn't even look at me this morning" Shippo says tearing up

Kagome pulls Shippo to her chest cuddling him " I'm sorry Shippo I didn't mean to come off like that its just ...I wasn't ready for you to go I wouldn't be able to handle it if any one was taken away from me right now "

"Oh"

"So as to apologies here have a piece of chocolate on me"

"Yay"

"Keh enough fooling around you two lets get going" Inuyasha grumbles still miffed at being sat

"Oh stop pouting Inuyasha" Kagome says rubbing his ears as Shippo and her climbed on Inuyasha back

"I do not pout"

"Sorry my friend but you do indeed pout" Miroku says from behind Sango

"Hentai!!!" Sango yells slapping Miroku across the face "You do so pout Inuyasha especially when Kagome goes back to her own era"

_Her own era what's that mean? _Was the thought crossing Ruri's mind from the shadows

"Oh yeah so is it pick on Inuyasha day or something?"

"Lighten up Inu we were only joking " Kagome says her eyes light with laughter Inuyasha looks at Kagome's eyes from his corner vision and lets and almost invisible smile touch his lips but the frown fades when her sent reaches his nose again

_Gods she's beautiful_

**I agree fully master we should take her as mate**

_Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my head?_

**Master that hurts I am but your beast **

_My beast?_

**Yes I am the one who you turn into when your life or should I say our life is in danger**

_Why haven't you talked to me before?_

**Well I was locked away for 150 years thanks to father **

_Oh yeah so what do you want?_

**Kagome**

_Kagome? Why? For what?_

**Kagome will make a fine mate we should take her now she is ready to be pupped**

_Ready to be... wait, wait, wait I love Kikyo_

**As do I but face it she's dead and can't carry a pup once we mate **_**Kagome**_** she can never leave us no matter what and we can still have Kikyo on the side**

_That does sound nice all right that's what well do _

**Good now we need to get her away from every one first and then you let me take over from there**

_Deal_

Inuyasha thinking no one would notice slid his hands farther up Kagome's legs during a jump almost touching her ass Kagome felling the close ness of his hands blushed but didn't dare slap his hands away from fear of falling to her death from the massive heights but she wasn't the only one to notice Ruri eyed Inuyasha hands in disapproval

_Damn Hanyou taking advantage of her during her heat cycle _

**Must Kill Hanyou He Touch Kit**

_Not yet my beast but he will pay Ruri_ says calming her beast till it only growls out her displeasure

You would think that the two women were the only ones to notice but no that would make this to boring two more pair of eyes was also watching the scene drawn by the young Miko's sent one having heard the Hanyou's conversation with his beast and informed the other both of there eyes narrow in distaste not only at the Hanyou's plan to have two mates but also the rise of his hands on the Miko's legs

One thought ran through the three people's minds at that moment

_The Hanyou Must Go..._

Keykey - Hi all I know shorter than the last one right? But hey I do have school actually my last year of high school... review for the next chappie


	4. Chapter 4

Kyekye- lets find out what's happening to our favorite miko

Last time-

**Must Kill Hanyou He Touch Kit**

_Not yet my beast but he will pay Ruri_ says calming her beast till it only growls out her displeasure

You would think that the two women were the only ones to notice but no that would make this to boring two more pair of eyes was also watching the scene drawn by the young Mikes sent one having heard the Hanyou's conversation with his beast and informed the other both of there eyes narrow in distaste not only at the Hanyou's plan to have two mates but also the rise of his hands on the mikes legs

One thought ran through the three people's minds at that moment

_The Hanyou Must Go..._

This time-

1/2 a month later

Night had fallen with no sign of a jewel

"Hey Sango lets go to the hot spring."

"Sure Kagome but do you have those second skins?" Sango asks gathering her Haricots and looking at Miroku in warning only to find him past out

"Yeah you are coming Shippo?"

"... "Shippo doesn't say any thing looking out towards the distance at only something he can see

"Shippo?"

"Huh oh yeah I'm coming " Shippo hops on Kagome's shoulder and they go take a bath once there they were there Kagome sinces the presence of a jewel shard but for some reason it is not tainted

"Hey you two go on I ...uh have to releve my self catch up to you in a sec"

"Ok Kagome but be careful" Sango says and Shippo only nods and head into the spring

Kagome walks through the brush until she reaches a clearing she parts the bush to see a man no demon dressed in all black not counting the white bandana wrapped around his forehead and the white starburst in his hair as soon as Kagome stands up his eyes open to reveal ruby red eyes Kagome takes a step back at there coldness

"Uh Hi sorry for disturbing you ill go now " Kagome turns around to walk away but if cut off by bumping into the demons chest and falling on her ass "Wow that's going to be sore in the moaning." Kagome looks up the demon "Hey excuse me is there some reason you don't want me to leave?"

The demon looks down at her and holds out his hand Kagome looks into his hand to see the jewel shard that had drawn her here in the first place after watching her stare at it for a while he drops it in her lap and starts to walk away "Hun"

"The jewel shard ...hey waits" the demon pauses "Why did you give me this?"

"HN.....do you not want it?"

"Yes but don't you?"

"No I have no use for false power." He turns and starts to walk away

"Wait please tells me what your name is?"

"Hiei" He says and disappears before she can stop him again

"THANKS HIEI" Kagome yells before walking back to the spring

Unknown to her said red eyed demon was just in the tree above her

"Well, well Lookie here looks like you've taken some interest in that there miko"

"..."

"Not that I blame you she is a vixen"

"..." Hiei turns his head to glare at the voice to see a demon with long silver hair golden eyes fox ears atop his head and two silver tails sprouting out of his backside said tails were laid in his lap

"Ah so you agree"

"I said nothing of the sort"

"But you didn't disagree"

"Hn"

"So I take it you gave her the jewel?"

"HN"

"What did you do?"

"Hn?"

"What did you bargen for it?"

"Nothing"

"Awe your no fun from now on I'll give her the jewels we find"

Hiei just snorts and turns away "Perverted fox"

"Awe you know you love me "Next thing the fox knew his shirt was on fire "Ahh Hiei put it out stop playing this isn't funny"

"Hn not from my point of view"

"HIEI!!!!"

Else were

"Sango did you here some thing?" Kagome asks

"No Why?"

"Yeah Kagome I didn't hear any thing" Shippo says floating in his rubber ducky

"Oh well must have imagined it"

With Ruri

_So she's made friends with a hybrid? She really is one special girl _

**Miss Kits visit?**

_I guess we could _

Ruri jumps from her hiding spot and walks towards the spring "Hello"

Every one jumps at the sudden sound of her voice Kagome turns around with a bright smile on her face "Oh hello Ruri what are you doing here? You still have two more weeks left"

"Oh I was only passing through and caught your sent it's been awhile since I've relaxed so I though I'd drop by"

"Mama Are you going to have dinner with us"

"No Shippo I'm not just here to visit and take a bath then I have to be on my way"

"Awe but Kagome is such a good cook"

"Maybe next time Kit...so Kagome found any new shards lately?" Ruri Asks a weird gleam in her eye signaling that she knew more that she was actually letting on

"Uh um yeah as a matter of fact I did while I was out for my walk I found one ... it kind of took me by surprise cause there were no threats around it funny huh" Kagome says nervously

_Interesting she answered my question with out revealing any thing sly _

"Interesting" Ruri says the gleam in her eyes brightening

"What's so interesting mama" Shippo asks splashing around the spring

Ruri looked at Shippo _damn did I say that out loud ...ok ah the monk right on time_

"That the monk thought he could hide him self in the bushes"

Ruri watches as the slayer grabbed her weapon and slung it perfectly into the bushes

Kyekye- Hello all here is you know the drill reviews and here we go to the next chappie you know something when you write some thing nope wait I just for got what i was going to say pity is was good to it would have helped out a lot of people ...I think ...maybe not but now we will never know stupid brain


	5. Chapter 5

knjj727- hello to you all I know the last time i was here i was a real bitch but that is something that is not going to change any time soon. I know I'm a bitch and I am damn prouds of it so if you have any fucking problems with it thats to damn bad! Now I am not here to discuss my attitude or how much you may hate me and what not i am here to let you all know some depressing news. Remember im only doing this to let you people know this cause Kyekye wanted you to know

Why she wants you to know her personal business is beyond me not that i care but still

My cousin Kyekye was in a Car accident 5 days ago it was a hit an run some drunk teenager who had stole some guys car police are still looking for the bastard any way the accident broke 3 of her ribs one was close to puncturing one of her lungs lucky for her it did not but unlucky one did go through her skin not a lot it was like a tiny shard sticking out that the doctors said they could push back into place with out cutting her open thank god same with the others big deal i bet it still hurt

they also temporary paralised her so she kinda cant move man sucks for her but she can talk ... a little man i hate my goodie good cousin why do i al ways wound up takeing care of every one? stupid goodie girl ... though with that boyfriend of hers she wont be so goodie good for long dont tell her this but i kinda went through her text messages wait now what was I saying again? oh yeah their wont be any up dates for a while unless she has somthing writen down on paper some were and has me type it up for you

Well I think thats all oh yeah i almost for got she's goint to college soon so updates will be slow any way jus more so yeah Kyekye looks so funny wrapped up like a mummy she cant even put on a shirt ha that's what she gets for being so damn modest well i got to go now the mummy cant move so i got to feed her stupid doctors Damn Kyekye for being paralised damn fucking teenagers any who

so long suckers!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW**

Kyekye- hi all I know it's been a long time since I up dated but I have a very good reason for it. AS many of you may or may not have read I was in a car accident not too long ago. Hit and run though at the time it was reported that I had no major injuries they were wrong apparently one of my ribs which were broken punctured my Lung after the Doctors pushed it back into my body from where it was sticking out we found out about my lung when I was trying to eat something solid for the first time and started to cough up blood I was rushed to the emergency room moments later

I was so scared I thought I was going to DIE but I didn't so I'm all good now I'm still a bit sore and I have a harder time breathing but they said that should pass eventually any who here is the next chapter enjoy

I have but one warning there is a rape scene in this chapter I will let you know when that occurs if you have problems with those types of things please skip over it

**Demon talk**

_Mind talk_

"_Demon controlled talk"_

Last time-

"Interesting" Ruri says the gleam in her eyes brightening

"What's so interesting mama" Shippo asks splashing around the spring

Ruri looked at Shippo _damn did I say that out loud ...ok ah the monk right on time_

"That the monk thought he could hide himself in the bushes"

Ruri watches as the slayer grabbed her weapon and slung it perfectly into the bushes

This time-

One week later

The group is walking along the beach Kagome is begging Inuyasha to stop so that they could play on the beach "I said no and I mean it"

Kagome looks behind her to see her companions about to collapse from the heat and sets her face in the best puppy dog pout she could muster up she grabs Inuyasha by the arm and turns him around "Inuyasha please we are really tired and in need of rest"

Inuyasha stares at Kagome as if contemplating an answer "Keh fine we'll rest here"

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome says the others seeing her smile collapses onto the ground for there well deserved rest which if they paid any attention to the gleam on Kagome's eyes would have known it was going to be short lived. Kagome walks into the trees and comes out later in a two piece swimming suit

"My, my lady Kagome I must say I really approve of you apparel "Miroku says his eyes glistening over

Kagome smirks evilly "don't worry Miroku I've got swim suits for every one even you" Kagome says holding up a bag "And each and every one of you is going to wear whatever I give you wither you want to or not "

The group backs away from Kagome as soon as the words leave her mouth the only one who didn't was Inuyasha who had yet to remove his eyes from her body the swim suit showed ample amounts of skin

**Do it now, now is the time take her into the forest**

_Right_

"Kagome will you follow me for a second"

"Um sure Inuyasha…I'll be right back guys" Kagome says and hands the rest of the group their swim suits and follows Inuyasha deep into the forest far from her friends unaware of the secret intentions of her traveling companion "What's up Inuyasha?" Kagome asks once they stop at a

Closed off clearing

(RAPE if you have problems please, please skip over it I will set up another warning to let you know when I cut it off and start it back up again)

Inuyasha turns towards Kagome and in a flash has her pined to a tree with his lips covering hers Kagome's eyes widen in surprise and starts to struggle beneath him and freezes when he grabs her breast roughly "Hmm Kagome your breast are so soft" Inuyasha moans

"Inuyasha what are you doing get off of me!!" Kagome yells

"Why I know you love me I thought you would have wanted this" Inuyasha says griping her breast harder making Kagome scream out in pain as his claws pierced the tender skin of her breast

"No I don't want this whatever gave you that Idea and that loving you thing was over before it even began when you betrayed me by going to see that slut Kikyo every freaking night"

Inuyasha slaps Kagome and pulls her by her hair "Shut up you`re going to be my mate and bear me lots of heirs weather you like it or not and don't you talk about Kikyo that way ever again"

Kagome glares at Inuyasha itching to sit him but if she was to do that now she would be trapped underneath him and that is not what she wanted "Why on earth would you want to be mated with me when you can mate with that rotting corpse who may I remind you has been sleeping with the enemy hundreds of times"

"Heh Unlike you Kikyo can't bear me any heirs I love Kikyo and once I make both of you my mate there is not possible way for you to escape me!!" Inuyasha yells using his claws to rip her swim suit to pieces

"NO STOP!!" Kagome yells struggling even more so than before witch only earns her another slap one that sends her crashing to the ground Inuyasha quickly strips himself of his pants and tackles Kagome who was trying to get up back to the ground "Inuyasha please don't do this" Kagome begs tears starting to pour out of her ocean blue eyes

Inuyasha ignores her pleas and positions himself at her opening. Felling him about to enter her Kagome fights with renewed vigor Screaming when Inuyasha digs his claws into her skin "I thought I told you to shut up now stop moving I want to enjoy this" Inuyasha says as his eyes start to turn red even with the his father's fang next to him

Kagome's eyes widen _somebody help me please!!!_

TEMPORARY RAPE ENDING

Unknown to her a certain fire hybrid heard her telepathic cry and informed his traveling companion of what he heard by link the two now angry demons growl when another thought sounds through their head

_I can't' believe it he's really going to go through with it and there's nothing I can do about it Inuyasha is about to rape me_

I'm sorry did I say angry demons I meant pissed the fuck off demons disappeared from the clearing in hopes that they make it to the girl on time for reasons beyond their knowing

RAPE RESTARTED

Back with Kagome

_I can't believe it he's really going to go through with it and there's nothing I can do about it Inuyasha is about to rape me_

Inuyasha's claws lengthen and puncture the skin of her arms allowing the blood to flow freely before positioning himself at her opening once more

"Please Inuyasha don't do this I'm begging you" Kagome begs

"Keh" Was Inuyasha's only response before he thrust into her breaking her virginal barrier

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screams at the force fullness Inuyasha had thrust in and the breaking of her barrier The pain soon over took Kagome and her body went numb as she went into a state of shock tears still streaming down her face as she stared blankly at the sky as Inuyasha had his way with her now stiff body

TEMPROARY RAPE ENDING I know I'm evil for stopping and starting like that

At the beach

Shippo suddenly pauses in his playing in the ocean water with the toys Kagome had given him when all of a sudden the scent of Kagome's blood reached his nose something told him that Inuyasha had something to do with the scent of Kagome's blood.

A sudden wave of panic shook his body this had to happen the day his mother wasn't watching them Shippo opened his mouth and let out a petrified shriek and a series of growls and yipped

Sango and Miroku look up at Shippo's cry worried for their little fox friend Sango get's up wearing the black and pink one piece swim suit Kagome had given her and heads over to Shippo to inquire what was wrong but before she could touch him Ruri landed in front of her

"Lady Ruri" Sango greets but finds herself ignored for Ruri's attention was only for the still wailing Kit

"Shippo what's wrong?"

Shippo turns his green eyes to look into his mothers gaze "Kagome she's hurt I don't know why or how I know but I think Inuyasha is hurting her mama please you've got to go help her I can smell her blood and….." Shippo says franticly before he is cut off

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone is at attention "That sounded like Kagome" Sango yells

Ruri's eyes bleed red "_KIT IN DANGER"_ she roars catching Sango and Miroku's attention _"MONK SLAYER WATCH SHIPPO I'VE GOT A HALF DEMON TO CASTRATE"_ She says before disappearing in a puff of smoke unknown to her Kilala tagged along sinceing that her services will be needed

"Shippo what's wrong why did she say Kit was in danger? You're not injured" Sango asks "And what's going on with Kagome I know you have some idea"

"well the reason she said kit was in danger is because in her mind and mine Kagome is her daughter and my older sister…as for your other question I smelled Kagome's blood and I can since her distress for some reason but now mama is going to handle everything so no more need to worry" Shippo says with a shrug of his shoulders

Sango and Miroku share a worried look before sitting down to guard Shippo should anything come their way

With Youko and Hiei

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

"Damn that hanyou" Youko growls as his youki flares making the plant life around him go wild he just couldn't understand it he's never even met the girl in person and he's already so protective of her he's never felt like this for any woman

"Calm yourself fox save it for the half breed" Hiei says fighting with his own youki before he burned down the forest and everything and everyone in it

The two demons burst into the clearing were Inuyasha and Kagome was and saw red

(With Ruri ha you thought I was going to bring back Inuyasha and Kagome huh well I am just not at this moment in time well maybe)

With Ruri

Ruri finds herself running through the forest desperately trying to reach her Kit suddenly two different male scents over lap the scent of her Kit and Inuyasha that sent was soon after covered by the scent of Inuyasha's blood Ruri's beast growls in displeasure for she wanted to be the one to spill the hanyou's blood and lick it clean off her claws

Moments later Ruri burst into the clearing and stood their stunned

With Inuyasha and Kagome before Ruri arrived and before Hiei and Youko entered

"Damn bitch why did she have to scream so fucking loud?" Inuyasha asks still thrusting into Kagome's body "But damn she is so fucking tight and this feels so good" Inuyasha says in shear bliss completely not hearing the two demons enter the clearing behind him for Kagome's scream left him temporarily deaf "Keh alright here we go its time soon I'll have my pups and she will forever be my mate" Inuyasha mumbles preparing to release his seed into Kagome

But before he could get the chance he was ripped off of Kagome and pinned to the a tree buy vines "What the hell" Inuyasha yells looking around to see who was controlling the vines to find two pissed as fuck demons glaring at him "who the hell are you?"

"Shut up half breed" The one in all black says

As the man in white who looks only slightly similar to Inuyasha walks over to Kagome "Hey get away from her she's mine" Inuyasha yells

"Half breed you have no honor what so ever taking an unwilling woman against her will in unforgiveable"

"Keh you don't know what you're talking about … the bitch wanted it" Inuyasha says with a cocky smirk trying to be tough despite being pinned to a tree

The man in black Glares harder and sets Inuyasha's hair on fire "If that was true why did I hear her say _I can't believe it he's really going to go through with it and there's nothing I can do about it Inuyasha is about to rape me?"_

"What the fuck she didn't say that see that just proves your nothing but a fucking liar now release me so I can get back to that slut"

As soon as the words left Inuyasha's mouth he regretted it for a sword was pressed firmly to his throat cutting deep enough to draw blood "How dare you speak about her like that you have no right "

Inuyasha growls deeply "I see what's going on here…That bitch wasn't a virgin after all she probably fucked both of you cause there is no fucking other way she could know you two"

"That's where your wrong half demon" a woman's voice rings out through the clearing every one minus Kagome turns to the newest voice too see….

Kyekye- hello all here is the next chapter ooh I left you a cliff hanger who just arrived is it Ruri or someone else only I know but you can find out in the next episode of….. SAY WHAT NOW?!!!


End file.
